


Lionhearted

by ZeGabz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU, in which Bellamy and Clarke go to an SEC school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGabz/pseuds/ZeGabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has heard the stories. Bellamy Blake is a household name around Ark University’s campus. The backup quarterback who ended up starting as a true freshman when Finn Collins, the All-American redshirt senior quarterback was suspended for disciplinary reasons. Bellamy Blake, whose debut as a starter led to an impressive win over an SEC opponent. Bellamy Blake, whose success soon gave way to his utter inexperience and preparation for being the face of an SEC football team at the age of eighteen. Oh yes, she’s heard the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionhearted

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes real life reminds you that you really miss writing fanfiction.
> 
> So at the University of Missouri, the starting quarterback was suspended and their backup, a true freshman, is currently the starting quarterback. He had a pretty good first game, but this week, the offensive line fell apart. He threw no touchdowns and two interceptions.
> 
> But let me tell you, he's got the makings of a stellar quarterback. He has a strong arm, and just needs time. Not everyone is an instant prodigy.
> 
> Anyways, seeing him play got me thinking about the pressure he must be under. He's eighteen and is the key player on an SEC school's football team. And it reminded me of Bellamy, having to step up and help Clarke lead. So I went to my laptop, and here we are. :)

Clarke has heard the stories. Bellamy Blake is a household name around Ark University's campus. The backup quarterback who ended up starting as a true freshman when Finn Collins, the All-American redshirt senior quarterback was suspended for disciplinary reasons. Bellamy Blake, whose debut as a starter led to an impressive win over an SEC opponent. Bellamy Blake, whose success soon gave way to his utter inexperience and preparation for being the face of an SEC football team at the age of eighteen.

She's heard the stories.

So to say she's nervous as she takes her seat in the student section for the Ark U Lions' first SEC matchup of the season against Vanderbilt is an understatement.

Clarke was raised on football. Her father was the coach of her town's elite high school team, leading them to three straight state titles. Her friends liked to compare her to the little girl in Remember the Titans. So going to an SEC school with a nationally ranked team was a given.

Also, Ark U's pre-med program was second-to-none for its price. Her mom liked that part. Clarke liked the part where could could get an art minor.

Raven and Wick sit next to her, faces painted up impressively. A rule of thumb: anyone who arrives early enough to snag the student section seats at the 50-yard-line must look the part.

"I'm going to come out and say it," Raven says, chomping on her nachos, "I'm fucking terrified."

"Blake's preseason stats were impressive," Wick comments, "Maybe he'll surprise us. Maybe the sophomore slump will be the sophomore redemption."

"It better be," Clarke murmurs. The rest of the country have been steeping up their game. Missouri's quarterback looked better than ever. Florida's defensive line was improving. Mississippi State and Georgia both looked positively monstrous.

They couldn't afford to have a season like the last.

There's a buzz, however, surrounding the Lions. Analysts predict Bellamy will be massively improved, that their new recruits on the defensive line will make them a nightmare for offensively shaky teams like Missouri or South Carolina.

The Lions' entrance music hits, and Clarke can't help but grin widely. The entire crowd hollers, and Clarke thanks her lucky stars that she chose a college with such an amazing student section. The team runs on, and the "WELCOME TO THE LION'S DEN" chants grow absolutely thunderous.

Clarke spots Bellamy, number one, almost immediately. He's not quite as big as everyone else on the team, but he's tall and clearly well-built. And on good days, he can throw mind-blowing touchdown passes.

On bad days? Clarke doesn't want to imagine.

The Lions start on defense, which Clarke doesn't mind because their defensive coordinator is a genius. As they get set up, Clarke's eyes wander over to Bellamy, sitting quietly with the offensive line, staring at the ground.

He looks small, almost, sitting there with his head bowed as if already defeated. He clutches his helmet in his hands, his messy black curls falling over his forehead. His fists are clenched, and she can just make out his steadying, deep breaths.

She forgets, briefly, the frustration of the entire school last year when he continuously did not improve after his first loss in his second game as a starter. She had still been a high school senior then, but having already decided on Ark U, she had been keeping tabs on their football season and shared in their disappointment.

What must it have been like, carrying the hopes of a school of 30,000 on your shoulders when you were still figuring out how to live on your own?

Clarke wills him to feel her support, her hope, even though she knows he will probably never even know her name. She imagines her mother's pressure to always be the perfect student, the perfect daughter, the perfect person. She thinks she understands him, if even just a little.

He must sense her gaze, head snapping up and eyes wandering towards the crowd. The rest of the students begin whooping and hollering their support to Bellamy, who remained popular on campus despite his lackluster season. But his eyes don't look towards the crowd; they are looking straight at her.

All she can do is stare back.

 

Bellamy is used to having eyes on him. He's gotten pretty good at tuning all of it out, forgetting everything and focusing on not fucking up. But as he sits down with the offense, staring at the ground and thinking of his mother and Octavia back at home, watching, he can't seem to shake off the feeling of someone watching him.

So he turns, eyes scanning the sea of ivory and bronze. The cheers erupt almost instantly, but he spots the source of the nagging feeling just as quickly.

The girl is small, clad in an Ark U sweatshirt with a ridiculous foam claw on one of her hands and lion ears in her wavy blonde hair. She's right at the 50-yard line in the front. She doesn't join in the hollering, however. Instead, she calmly holds his gaze as he looks at her curiously, and just offers him a brief smile and nod.

It's so simple, but Bellamy is floored by it. She's not clamoring for his attention or trying to hype him up. Somehow, this absolute stranger knows what he needs in this moment.

He finds himself wanting to go to her and hug her or shake her hand or something, but he has a game to play. He needs to be good, needs to keep Coach Kane's faith in him so Octavia can come to Ark U next year and not have to worry about her tuition, because his will still be taken care of. He needs to make a better name for himself so O will never have to skip out on another meal ever again.

He holds the girl's gaze a moment longer, and just nods. She understands, because her hesitant smile becomes a full-on grin, and she nods back.

Bellamy turns back, putting on his helmet and facing the field.

Time to show everyone what he can really do.

 

The Lions' defense only allows Vandy one first down before shutting them out, and just like that, it's the offensive line's time. The cheers echo through Dropship Stadium, and this time Clarke joins in, but there's an undercurrent of terror. Nobody knows how Bellamy will fare against a defense as athletic as Florida's.

The whistle blows, and Bellamy fakes a handoff before backing up, seeking out number sixteen, Lincoln Anthony, who is sprinting down the field.

"He's gonna fucking pass it!" Raven screeches.

He throws the ball, and the air rushes out of the stadium as it soars through the air, a perfect spiral. Ten, twenty, thirty yards, until it is caught by Lincoln, who has broken away from the Vanderbildt defender. Clarke lets out a howl of joy, and the crowd screams in excitement as Lincoln takes the ball all the way into the endzone for the first touchdown of the game.

"THAT WAS A 45 YARD PASS!" Wick hollers in glee. "OH MY GOD!"

Raven picks Clarke up off the ground and Wick looks close to tears as Bellamy jogs back towards the bench, a small smile on his face. Clarke stares at him in awe, and when his eyes meet hers again, she doesn't hesitate before giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up and cheer.

The game is solid. Bellamy throws two more touchdowns, and the defense earns them another with a thrilling interception. The offense can't quite recreate the magic of the opening touchdown, but Vandy's so shaken by it that they can't catch up, only scoring one touchdown and a field goal before the end of the 4th quarter.

It's Ark U tradition for the team to come join the student section and sing the school's fight song after a win at home. Clarke's heart begins pounding as the the team makes its way to the stands, jumping over the barrier and mixing themselves in among the front rows. A player worms in between Clarke and Raven, slinging an arm around both of them with a friendly smile.

"Nathan Miller," he introduces, "Cornerback."

"We know who you are!" Raven squeaks.

"Great game," Clarke adds, having to yell over the suddenly louder cheers around her.

"Thanks," comes a gruff voice from her other side. Clarke turns, and it takes all the effort in the world not to let her mouth drop open in shock.

Standing on her other side, being patted in congratulations by everyone around them, is Bellamy Blake.

Raven and Wick are stunned into silence as Clarke tries to think of something to say, but the band strikes up the fight song and Bellamy's arm is suddenly draped over her shoulders, so she just sings along.

 

Her shock is kind of adorable, if Bellamy's being honest. He guesses she's a freshman, based on how she still stumbles over parts of the fights song and the wide-eyed wonder ever-present in her demeanor.

When they finish singing and the team begins to head back to the locker room, Bellamy turns to the girl.

"Do you have your phone?" he asks. The girl's eyes widen. "Hurry, before the girls in the row behind you think I'm giving my number out to anyone," he adds teasingly.

"O-oh!" she stammers, pulling her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it, and handing it to him. He adds himself to her contacts rapidly as the last of the team file out of the stands.

"Call me. Or text me," he says quickly, flashing her what he hopes is a charming smile before turning and jogging to catch up with Miller as they head to the locker room.

"What was that?" Miller asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later," Bellamy says.

 

Back at her dorm, Clarke stares at Bellamy's name in her contacts list in a near-daze.

This is real life. Bellamy Blake gave her his number. His phone number. After playing the game of his life that will probably get him into the highlights reel on Sports Center.

She wants to text him, obviously. His dimples are permanently etched in her mind now, and going on a date with sounds nothing short of any girl's dream come true.

But what does she say?

She settles on one word: Congratulations.

His reply is surprisingly instantaneous.

 

_7:54_

**Bellamy Blake:**

Thank you. Now, since I hope to talk to you more, I'm going to need to add you to my contacts. To do that, I'll need your name. Mind telling me?

 

For several minutes, Clarke just stares at the message. She doesn't know how to do this. This right here, this is the kind of thing that happens in bad movies that her mom made her watch.

She settles on teasing, and prays he takes it well.

 

_8:09_

**Clarke Griffin:**

Smooth transition there.

 

He does.

 

_8:09_

**Bellamy Blake:**

I try.

 

_8:10_

**Clarke Griffin:**

Your effort is duly noted. My name's Clarke Griffin.

 

_8:10_

**Bellamy Blake:**

Suits you. Freshman?

 

_8:11_

**Clarke Griffin:**

How'd you know?

 

_8:11_

**Bellamy Blake:**

I don't remember seeing you last year. And I would've remembered you. Also you have a bit of a baby face. ;)

 

Clarke stares at the message for a full minute, not knowing how to respond. Her stomach flutters and she's blushing.

_Jesus, it's just a text message. Get it together._

 

_8:13_

**Clarke Griffin:**

You're pretty memorable yourself. And you definitely do NOT have a baby face.

 

_8:14_

**Bellamy Blake:**

Ah, yes, the failure of a freshman quarterback who drove his offensive line into the ground. I'm a legend.

 

_8:15_

**Clarke Griffin:**

You know that's not what I meant.

 

_8:15_

**Bellamy Blake:**

Sorry, I'm a bit rusty on this whole convincing a girl to go on a date with me thing.

 

Clarke, sipping on some tea as she reads the message, almost spits it out.

 

_8:16_

**Clarke Griffin:**

Is that you asking?

 

_8:16_

**Bellamy Blake:**

Yes.

 

He's sitting in a corner booth in a small diner near campus when she arrives, fingers tapping a rapid rhythm on the table. For a full minute, Clarke stands frozen at the entrance, wondering if this is all some sort of trick, because it couldn't possibly be real life.

But he spots her and waves, and his smile is so warm and eyes so bright that she walks in with a smile of her own and slides into the booth across from him.

"There it is," Bellamy says. Clarke tilts her head quizzically.

"What?"

"The smile that won us the game," he replies simply. He must sense her confusion, continuing, "You smiled at me, before I went on. I'll admit it: I was absolutely terrified. I know I had a bad season last year. I let the school down. And I did not want to do it again this year. I could feel the pressure, even though everyone's been nicer to me than I deserve. But when I looked at you . . . it was weird. You looked like you wanted me to feel better as a person, not just a player." He leans forward, and Clarke feels slightly transfixed. "You're what got me in the headspace to throw that touchdown pass. And you weren't even trying."

"So you want me to be your good luck charm, then?" Clarke teases, though a small voice inside her taunts at her, telling her that's all he wants from her, that he doesn't really care or think she's special.

"I don't give a damn if I ever see you at a game again," Bellamy says bluntly, "I just figured the kind of girl who can make me be that kind of football player is the kind of girl I'd like to see more outside the field."

Clarke grins. "I'd like that too."

 

Clarke learns a lot her freshman year. She learns that gen eds are awful. She learns community bathrooms are a nightmare if you catch a stomach bug, and that there will be a drunk person stumbling around the dorm hallways on any given day of the week.

She also learns that Bellamy Blake the quarterback is majoring in history and is a massive nerd. The entire football team knows it too, and they tease him mercilessly. He's lucky, though. Coach Kane recruits players with character, not just skill. Bellamy introduces him to the team, and they all treat her like a part of the family.

At first, Bellamy only takes her out places. They go to a museum he likes or an art show, or a small theater airing indie films. He's good at laying low, so they don't get bothered much. However, by a month into their relationship (!) they just go to his apartment and watch his boring History Channel documentaries or old Disney movies.

It's difficult. Bellamy is almost always practicing, studying old game footage, or doing something with the team. And when he isn't doing that, he's working on assignments and projects. But he's loyal to everything and everyone he commits to, and Clarke soon learns that being Bellamy Blake's girlfriend means she is never truly alone.

The season isn't smooth. Bellamy gets better every game, but LSU and Ole Miss get the better of them. Their offensive line is still adjusting to a stronger passing game, and their running game is still vulnerable. Their defense struggles with injuries. But now, analysts talk about Bellamy like the rising star Clarke knows he is. They predict Ark U will take the SEC East championship next year, and Bellamy could be a Heisman candidate.

At the final home football game of the season, Bellamy throws a 37 yard pass for a touchdown in the 4th quarter, and points straight at Clarke. The crowd, who by now know about their relationship, all congratulate her like she's the one who threw the pass.

And if she enjoys it, well then sue her. She's the one who gets to go home with the quarterback, after all.


End file.
